Accidents Waiting To Happen
by DisneyFreak010
Summary: In this modern-day Disney fanfiction, eight extraordinary people; also known as "The Freaks" to their creators, come together to save their country. As children, their powers were forced upon them as they became lab rats to an outside agency known as the "Freak Bio-testing Incorporation." Phoebus, Kida, Esmeralda, Flynn, Hercules, Jim, Megara, and Ariel
1. Introduction

**_"Accidents Waiting To Happen-Info"_**

_By: DisneyFreak010_

**Summary:**

In this modern-day Disney fanfiction, eight extraordinary people; also known as "The Freaks" to their creators, come together to save their country. As children, their powers were forced upon them as they became lab rats to an outside agency known as the "Freak Bio-testing Incorporation." Phoebus, Kida, Esmeralda, Flynn, Hercules, Jim, Megara, and Ariel are taken from their cruel makers, and brought to an unknown government facility. Why, they ask? Well…they're certainly about to find out.

**Characters (Listed by Age):**

Phoebus 

Powers: Controlling Fire

Sex: Male

Sibling(s): Hercules-Brother

Kida

Powers: Shape-shifting

Sex: Female

Sibling(s): Esmeralda-Twin Sister

Esmeralda

Powers: Reading minds/communicating through thoughts

Sex: Female

Sibling(s): Kida-Twin Sister

Eugene

Powers: Teleporting

Sex: Male

Sibling(s): None

Hercules

Powers: Strength

Sex: Male

Sibling(s): Phoebus-Brother

Jim

Powers: Flying

Sex: Male

Sibling(s): Megara-Twin Sister

Megara

Powers: Controlling Nature/Weather

Sex: Female

Sibling(s): Jim-Twin Brother

Ariel

Powers: Controlling Water

Sex: Female

Sibling(s): None

**_Reasons For Powers and Parent's Deaths_**

Phoebus/Hercules:

For the parent's deaths for all the characters, I tried making it close to something that happened in their movies. For these two, I made their father die in war. Phoebus is the captain of the guards in the HOND which makes him a soldier, and in Hercules; he fights in many battles. It seemed plausible to me. For their mother (died in a house fire) I based in off the scene in the HOND were Phoebus saves the miller's family after Frollo set their home on fire. With that out-of-the-way; their powers. Now I think Hercules' strength is pretty obvious, so I'm not going to explain. For Phoebus (fire), I made it the same reason as his mother's death; plus…it would be like those cruel people to give him the gift of fire.

Kida/Esmeralda:

I actually had a hard time thinking of their parent's deaths; their mom being hit on the head and their father dying of old age just didn't work for me. So I just made it up (dad leaves before birth and is never heard of again, and mom dies during child-birth.) For their powers, I also had a pretty tough time…but, I love these two characters too much to NOT have them in this fanfic. Since Esmeralda is a gypsy, I gave her the gift of reading minds and being able to communicate through thoughts. For Kida, I wanted her to have shape-shifting. She just seemed like the type of person to have that type of power.

Eugene:

So with his parent's deaths, I made it a bit more ironic (They die in a store robbery). Since Flynn/Eugene is a thief in Tangled, I went by that. So, for his powers; I also went by that….sorta. I gave him teleportation because of how swift he is when he stole something, as IF he had that power already.

Jim/Megara:

For their parent's deaths, I also made in go by Treasure Planet's theme. (Father dies in shipwreck; their mother in hotel robbery). If Jim hadn't saved Sarah during the pirate's heist, they probably would've killed her. Now Jim's abilities were pretty obvious to me; flight. I mean, he built a solar surfer, and when they were taking off in the RLS Legacy he was watching it ascend. For Meg, I had a lot of trouble thinking of one for her. In the end, I went with controlling nature (growing trees and plants; making it snow, rain, etc.). I got that just because of her love for flowers, I know I probably could've thought of something better, but hey…..I think it'll suit her.

Ariel:

For those of you who have seen Ariel's Beginning, you'll know that her mother (Athena) dies because a ship crushed her against a rock (sad/painful right?) Once again, it didn't work for me. So I'm going to make it more realistic…..a car crash. In this fanfic though, I'm making Ariel an only child (7 children just doesn't seem realistic now-a-days.) In my opinion, Triton just seems like he would have depression. So if his wife just died, he was left with a two-year old, and had depression….what do you think he would've done? I don't know about you, but I think he would commit suicide after something like that. That's just me. So for her powers, I think that one is also 'slightly' obvious. So…I don't think I really need to explain why she has control over water, right?

**{Hey guys, so a couple days ago I got the idea for another Fanfiction. This is going to be my second fic, so once again...it may not be as good as my mind tells me it should be. This is only the introduction; explaining what's going to happen a bit. I left out a LOT of details, but I wanted there to be 'some' surprises. I'm also practicing a new style of writing, well...knew for me. The next few updates will be the back-stories for these characters, and then...I'll be beginning for real. (If that makes any sense) I actually got this idea from "UltimateDreamLeagueHQ", so I have her to thanks. (You ****_really_**** should check her story out; you won't regret it.) Her story is going to be 1000x better than mine, but they're both about Disney 'may-I-call' super heroes. The next chapter will be posted sometime next week, or the following. Thank you SO much for viewing, God bless.}**


	2. Chapter 1 Phoebus and Hercules

"Phoebus, eat over your plate please." His mother softly reminded her five year old son who clearly hadn't figured out how to use his utensils just yet.

"Yes mommy." He replied scooting up his chair, carefully trying not to make the stack of books he was sitting on collapse beneath him.

The woman saw her son struggling, and smirked. "Want some help, kiddo?" She asked.

He immediately shook his head making his golden hair fall in his face. "No! I…g-got….it." Phoebus answered with a slight strain in his voice.

_He's so stubborn….JUST like his father. _She thought, only making her smile subside a little. Slowly getting up from her chair, she went over to her son; making sure she didn't knock anything over with her pregnant form. "Alright big guy, enough of that." She teased, sliding the boy's chair into a more reasonable position. Kissing his cheek, she moved the stray hairs away from his dark eyes.

Phoebus then gasped to a thought; "can we watch a movie tonight?" He begged, giving her puppy dog eyes while making his lip quiver.

His mother chuckled. _Yep, he got THAT from his father too. _She thought, shaking her head. "Well," she began while pretending to think about it. But before she could say anything, Phoebus added. "I'll do the dishes!" She smirked again, and nodded her head in defeat. "Alright, alright…you"

"Thanks mom!" He yelled, taking one more bite of his sandwich before running into the kitchen to start his task.

Putting her hands on her hips, she spoke to the emptiness of the room as if her husband was there. "Matthew, I swear that boy gets more like you every day." With a sigh escaping her lips, she picked up the plates sitting on the table, and suddenly felt a tear slide down her cheek. _Ugh! Stupid hormones._ She mentally scolded herself, quickly wiping away the tear along with its trail.

Phoebus went to the doorway to ask were the cleaner was when he saw his mother crying. When her back was turned, he slowly walked forward. "Mommy," he began. "Are you okay?"

She turned back around, quickly whipping away the tears. "Yes dear…I'm alright." She replied, forcing a small smile.

Her son could tell she was lying the moment it slipped from her rosy lips. A frown formed on his little face as he took her hand, and looked up into her glistening eyes. He knew exactly why his mother was so sad, it was the only reason she was ever upset. "I miss Daddy too." Phoebus said sadly.

If that didn't break her heart, nothing else would. She immediately started crying again, and picked up her son; not caring for that moment if he was unintentionally crushing her unborn child. "Everything's going to be alright." She whispered; not only to Phoebus, but to herself as well. Taking a deep breath, she gently forced Phoebus to look at her. "Hey now," She added while whipping the tears from his face. "Why don't we just forget about those dishes, and go watch that movie, huh?" He nodded, putting his head back on her shoulder as she walked into the living room.

**_-Four Years Later-_**

"Momma…I'm home!" Called nine year old Phoebus as he walked through the door. He then saw his little brother storming towards him. "Ebus, Ebus!" He yelled, hugging his big brother; still unable to pronounce his name correctly. Phoebus ruffled the four year olds curly red-ish brown hair, and picked him off the ground upside down. "Hey Herc!" He said while tickling the little boy. Hercules giggled trying to free himself; "Hahaha, Ebus….I tickle-ish!"

Their mother walked in on the sight, and a smirk played at her lips. "So, how was school?" She interrupted. Phoebus and Hercules looked up at their mother, and smiled. "School was great!" Phoebus excitedly replied, gently placing his little brother back on the hardwood flooring.

She chuckled; "Good to hear." While Phoebus started ranting on what happened during his day, his brother Hercules saw the opportunity to scare his big brother. Scaring people had become one of the four year olds favorite things to do recently. Crouching down like a cat would about to attack their prey, Hercules aimed. "ROAR!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping on Phoebus' back.

"AHH!" Phoebus cried, falling to the floor. "Hehe….got cha'." Hercules said as mockingly as possible while giggling. Phoebus spun his head around to see his little brother on top of his back, and he smiled deviously. "Oh-ho-ho….you're on!" Phoebus replied as he flipped around and pinned his brother.

Before the two could start, their mother cleared her throat. "Well, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to spend the night at Ellie's…but, I guess you're too busy." She said as she slowly started walking away.

"No wait!" The two yelled simultaneously, standing up, and running to their mother. "Were not too busy;" Phoebus added, tugging on his mother's skirt. "Yeah, can we go….Pwease?" Hercules whimpered.

She smirked, "well…..since you're not too busy, I guess so." The boys cheered and ran to their rooms to get their things. Within twenty minutes they were ready, and on their way to Ellie's house. Their mother had got caught up on some work, and had asked her mother's best friend to take care of them for the night.

As the came into the gravel driveway, they saw the elderly woman sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch. Closing the car door shut; Phoebus ran to her, carrying his bag over his shoulder. "Hi, Aunt Ellie!" He giggled happily.

Carrying Hercules and his bag, their mother walked to the porch steps. "Ellie, I can't thank you enough." She said, placing Hercules down beside his brother, and the bag near the screen door.

She waved her hand with a big grin across her face; "No trouble at all, I love these two munchkins." Ellie answered, ruffling the boy's hair. "You're a life-saver." The boy's mother added, kissing their cheeks. "You be good now, alright? I love you."

"Love you too," they replied, hugging their mother good-bye.

While waving, Ellie stood from her chair and kneeled down beside the two. "I made some cookies before you guys came…wanna taste-test 'um?" She said with a soft chuckle as the boy's eyes lit up.

"Yes Please!" They yelled, running inside the house followed by the older woman.

After spending the whole evening with Ellie, the boys were clearly exhausted. They had curled up on the couch….Well, Hercules' body dangled uncomfortably _from_ the couch. _He looks like he's gonna fall off at any moment._ The elderly woman thought with a smirk as she draped a blanket over their forms; putting a pillow below Herc's head….just in case. Suddenly the phone rang, and she went over to it; picking it up to stop it's annoying tune from waking up the youngsters. "Ellie speaking;" she answered softly.

The man began in a very monotone voice; "are you in current possession of the Mrs. Toupin's children at this time?" She then answered with a 'yes sir', and he continued. "I'm afraid there was a fire at the household, Mrs. Toupin was inside when it took place."

Ellie gasped and put a hand over her mouth for a moment; "Oh no, please tell me she's alright!" She begged. After hearing the man breathe a heavy sigh, he answered. "I'm so sorry ma'am….she didn't make it."

**{{Hi guys, so like the introduction said; these next few chapters are going to be backstories. They're only telling "how" the characters became orphans (Nothing too graphic...I promise.) I'm SO sorry for how late this is; I wanted to get something out earlier, but things have become chaotic these past few days (Yeah, yeah...that's my extremely lame excuse. XD) I can't promise a due date on the next update either, but I'll try my VERY best. I hope you enjoy, but if it sucks...these are only "brief" tellings. If you have any suggestions, I'm begging you...please tell me! Thank you so much, God bless.}}**


End file.
